


What A Time ~ A Niam Horayne AU

by thepotatodirection



Series: Bondi Beach [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Australia, Bondi Beach, Exchange Student, F/M, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24588424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepotatodirection/pseuds/thepotatodirection
Summary: Niall Horan, a 16 year old Irish exchange student. Loves singing & acting. Not your typical churchboy.Liam Payne, a 16 year old jock. Loves rugby & surfing. Is the popular guy and has a girlfriend.What will happen when Niall joins Liam's world?
Relationships: Gigi Hadid/Zayn Malik, Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Maya Henry, Luke Hemmings/Calum Hood, Michael Clifford/Ashton Irwin, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Original Character(s)
Series: Bondi Beach [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777345
Kudos: 13





	1. Preface

Hello fellow potatoes! This is my first-ever fanfiction. I really hope that y'all are going to like this. This is a Niam Horayne love story with sides of Larry, Cake & Mashton.. It includes Ziall, Zouis, & Niall+5SOS bromances. This is a MxM story and may include graphic depictions of violence, sexuality, strong language, and/or other mature themes. Please don't read if you don't like this. This is an AU. I don't own the characters nor did this happen in real life. I don't hate any of the characters that I used, I needed to use them in this way for the story.

The story takes place in Sydney, Australia, at Bondi Beach High School. I'm not Australian, so please forgive me if I make any mistakes in the Australian High School system. I'll try my best to figure it out.

I would try to upload once a week after the first chapter is up. This may differ tho. Please vote & comment, and don't hesitate to leave (positive) feedback on both my writing & English.This story is both published on AOOO & Wattpad.

Cover is made by Navy.

\---

Potato


	2. Characters

**Leads**

Niall James Horan - 16 year - Irish exchange student, gay

Niall is an Irish boy who loves Australia more than he loves Ireland. He doesn't hides his sexuallity. He has a great voice, is an amazayn actor and had the leads in everything when he started high school. He decided to do an exchange year in Australia to see if the country is something for him. He's very excited and can't wait till the year starts.

Liam James Payne - 16 year - Popular jock, pan

Liam is an English boy that moved to Australia with his parents when he was 2. His mom is a manager at a big company and they live in a huge villa with a private beach. However, Liam goes to a public school. He loves to play rugby and does nothing rather than surfing on the waves . He has a girlfriend, Maya. 

**Primaries**

Zayn Javadd Malik - 17 year - Niall's protective exchange brother, bi

Zayn is a Pakistani with an Australian passport. His little brother was killed in a car accident with a drunk driver, this drunk driver being his girlfriend. This hit him so hard that he had to fail his year. He and his parents decided to sign up as an exchange family. He's one of the most promising musical stars from Australia.

Harrold (Harry) Edward Styles - 16 year - Popular nerd, Lou sexual

Harry is a Kiwi and moved to Australia 4 years ago. His mother started working for the Payne household, and Karen & Anne became best friends. When Harry & Liam were introduced they had an immediate bond and they became best friends. He wants to get a good job for his parents and works really hard for this. He skipped a year because of this. Some people call him a nerd, but Liam makes sure to protect him. 

Louis William Tomlinson - 18 year - Manager of BBC, Bondi Beach Club - Haz sexual

Louis is a Canadian boy. He moved to Australia 4 years ago, to live with his grandparents, and met his internet best friend Zayn. His grandparents are best friends with the Payne's. That's how he and Liam became like brothers, and, more important, how he met his boyfriend for 4 years, Harry Styles. It was love at first sight. Two years ago, with help from Karen, he started the now famous Bondi Beach Clubs that he manages. 

**Secondary**

Luke Robert Hemmings - 16 year - Lead Singer of schoolband 5 Weeks of Winter, gay

Luke is an Aussie. Deeply in love with Calum. President of the students council and leader of the 5WoW gang. He doesn't give a fuck about what people think.

Calum Thomas Hood - 16 year - Bass Guitarist of schoolband 5 Weeks of Winter, bi

Calum is an Aussie. He never leaves Luke's side, only to surf. He and Liam surf together, while Luke works at the BBC. He knows everyone, and everyone knows him.

Micheal Gordon Clifford - 16 year - Guitarist of schoolband 5 Weeks of Winter, bi

As Aussie as you can get. Doesn't give a fuck about his reputations. He's the clown of the school. He probably won't listen to you, unless you're Luke, Calum or Ashton. He will die for his friends. Is secretly in love with Ashton.

Ashton Fletcher Irwin - 16 year - Drummer of schoolband 5 Weeks of Winter, gay

Ashton is an Aussie but would love to be a Kiwi. Is as careless as we get it and he lives his life. He hasn't kissed yet, and is protected heavily by his 3 friends.


	3. Chapter 0

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey potatoes! Here it is, the first real chapter of What A Time. It's chapter 0 because it play's slightly before Niall arrives in Australia. It starts the day before Niall leaves. More notes will probably be at the end. Have Fun! --- Potato

_I feel a little nauseous and my hands are shaking_

_I guess that means you're close by_

**January 17. Mullingar, Ireland. Niall's POV.**

"Two pairs of socks, two boxers, a sweater, sweatpants, your headphones, the plush blanket and the neck cushion. It's all still there Ni." Oops. I can hear Greg getting a bit annoyed with me. I just want to be sure that I have everything. I can't check it myself. I'm sure that there is something that I'm going to forget.

"And what about my toiletries Greg? And the gift for the host family?" I can't forget this. Imagine travelling for 24 hours without a toothbrush. Ew, no, thanks.

"It's all in the same place Ni. It won't disappear yeah?"

"Okay, thank you Greggie. I'm gonna miss you when I'm in Australia." I might already miss him. I mean, one whole year in Australia, it's a long time.

"I'll miss you too little princess. But don't get emotional, you don't leave till tomorrow. I'm going to call Denise now yeah? Let me know if you need anything."

"Okay, have fun Greggie!" And there went Greg, to his own room. I sit down on my bed. I can't believe it. I'm leaving to go to Australia tomorrow. I'll be there for a whole year. I'm gonna miss my friends and family for sure, but I hope that I'll make some good friends. I might even find some hot gay surfer. We will see. It's just after 10.

Mum, Greg & I just checked all my luggage for the last time. Mum & dad are buying a good lock for my suitcase right now. I would never have thought that me going to another country for a year would get them talking this much again. Okay stop Niall, you can't waste time daydreaming. You have 20 minutes left to pack the things that are left.

Let's start with the things out of my bedside table drawer. I lock the door, mum, dad & Greg can't find out what I keep in there. They would murder me. I wanted to send this with my boxes but that was too risky, the chonce that my mum would sneak through it was too big. I open the drawer with the key and place all the belongings on the stuff. What should go where? My logbook should go with my carry-on. The rest should go in my suitcase. I lay my suitcase on bed and open it, looking for a good place to hide my dildo and cuffs. Where shall I put them? Between my t-shirts would be a good place. What about the condoms? No, they should definitely go in carry-on. Who knows what could happen right? Okay, now I'm ready to go.

Are you shocked? Why? Did you think that I was a cute innocent churchboy? Well, let me tell you one thing. That's not me. But I keep the image up. It's better for everyone. Greg would kill me if he found out how much I've done, and when it all started. That's why there was a lock on that drawer. They all believe that's my logbook drawer. Well, I have one in there, but that isn't the main function of that drawer.

I think that I should take my suitcase downstairs. Imagine if I overslept and got in such a rush that I tripped down the stairs. No, that can happen. Let's do it now. No, wait. It's too dangerous.

"Greg, could you carry my suitcase down please? No Greg, I can carry it, but imagine if I trip. I would have to cancel everything, I can't handle that." I smile when Greg walks out of his room. I give him a bone crushing hug.

"Thank you so much Greggie. I love you!!". Mum and dad walk in at the same moment. That's good, let's lock my suitcase, so my secret stays a secret.

"Mum, do you have the lock? Can I have it please?" I plea. I really need that lock.

"Well Niall, what would you give me for that hun?" I groan, but I really need that lock, I can't have them find out.

"A kiss, mum?" I ask her. God, I hope that this works. She's not going to give me chores on my last day here.

"Alright come here." Yes! It worked. I run to her as quickly as I can. I give her multiple kisses, just to be safe.

"Can I get the lock now mum?" She hands it over to me and I grab it quickly. "Thanks!" I run to my suitcase as I got the lock. Hmmm, what would be a good code? Let's do '2908', I like that one. I give mum a quick hug and run back upstairs. It's 11 o'clock. 20 more hours before I go to the airport. 2 more days before I'm finally in Sydney.

2 more days until I meet the Malik Family. That's the family where I'll be staying. They are with 5. Trisha, the mum, Yaser, the dad, Zayn, the brother, and Loki & Rover, the two dogs. I've Facetimed with them twice now, they seem really nice. They lost a child a year ago. I really hope I don't remind them that much of him. They didn't give me a curfew, I just have to stay safe. They will discuss the other rules once I've arrived. I already chatted with Zayn once, he seems like a nice lad. He told me that he can be a tad protective and that he's bi. That's nice, who knows what will happen. I can't wait till I meet them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> Well, this took me a lot longer then expected. Last day in Ireland will be chappie 0.5
> 
> HMU on discord if ya wanna talk about this: Take Me Home (look it up on disboard.org)
> 
> Potato


	4. Chapter 0.5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the story continues here. This chapter contains smut. More notes at the end.

_Can't believe you're packing your bags_

_Trying so hard not to cry_

**January 17. Mullingar, Ireland. Niall’s POV.**

BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. BEEP. What is this? How early is it? 5 in the morning? Which fucker thought it was okay to prank me? At this hour of the day?! I swear to God Greg, I will kill - oh wait. Today is the day. I’m going to Sydney today. Okay, calm down Niall, don't get all hyped up. I quickly get up, dress myself in a pair of sweatpants and a sweater and run to my parents' room. 

“MUM!! DAD!! TIME TO GET UP. I'LL SEE YOU DOWNSTAIRS IN 5.” So that’s one, on to the next. 

I walk to Greg’s door and bang on his door. “GREGGIE!! WAKEY WAKEY!!” This will piss him off, so I run downstairs as soon as I can.

Let’s start cooking something for breakfast. This is going to be my last breakfast in Ireland for a while, so I better make it a good one. I decided to go with a full Irish breakfast. I need to prepare beans, bacon, sausages, eggs, mushrooms, tomatoes, black pudding and toast. I better get started now. I turn the stove on and put the beans in a pan. Ah, there comes Greg. I smirk at him. 

“Better luck next time bro!” Just when he’s about to slap me, mum walks in. 

“Greg Horan, don’t you dare! Niall Horan, why are you cooking? It’s your last day here. Take over Greg!” Is the first thing that my mum says as she walks in. She’s such an angel. I ran toward her and hug her tightly. 

“Thank you mummy. I just wanted to surprise you because it’s my last day. I’m really excited! Sorry for waking you up. Kiss?” Oh, I’m gonna miss this woman. 

“And what about me Niall? I’m not getting a goodbye kiss?” My dad chuckles as he enters the room.

“You’ll get a kiss too, daddy. Just wait." Greg being Greg, starts chuckling. "Shut up Greg! You know what I meant.” Of course, Greg has to make a daddy joke. He can never act normal.

“Breakfast is ready. Never thought that I would have a full breakfast at 5 in the morning but yeah, our little princess only goes to Australia once, isn’t it? Come give me a hug Ni!” Fuck, how much I love soft Greg. My favourite person in the world. I quickly run to him and cuddle him. 

“Can I sit on your lap while eating Greggie?” I plead with my blue eyes. This always works. I'm starting to think that maybe I don’t wanna leave. I’m going to miss my brother so much.

“Of course lil bro. Come here!” I sit on his lap and he ruffles my hair. Okay, for this time it’s good.

After the breakfast I go up to my room. First, I'll spend some time with myself and after that, I’ll look into the flight details for one more time. Sounds like a plan!

*WARNING- SMUT*

This will probably be my last wank in 2 days. I better make it a good one. My dick is almost 18 cm long. I know, this is quite long, but I hope that it will grow a bit. I’m still in the puberty right? I open my laptop and search for a good video. ‘Surfer gets fucked by lifeguard,’ well, that’s sounds promising, and it might happen to me next year. I chuckle slightly. I click on play and grab my dick and stroke it slightly. 

Both actors are pretty hot. The surfer has some nice biceps and the abs of the lifeguard, damn. My dick springs up with little jumps. I’ll just continue in this tempo until the video deepens. Okay, good, there it is. He saved the surfer and is performing mouth-on-mouth. Oh, and yeah, he faked it. There is the boner. Damn, he got something in house. I start stroking my dick faster. This is pretty damn hot. They’re already full on snogging. Yeah, a plot-less porn again. Could’ve been worse. Oh damn. They’re fucking already.

I stroke harder and harder. And damn, there it happens, my mind automatically starts thinking about Zayn. I’m jerking off to an image of my exchange brother. Fuck the porn. I go faster and faster. How big would he be? Fuck why did I put my dildo away. Okay my hand should do it then. I’m inserting one finger. 

“Fuck, Zayn, I need more. Fuck me with your cock. Fuck your dirty little brother. Harder” Ohh fuck. 5 fingers in and on full speed. This is gonna be a good one. I keep stroking harder and harder and I insert my fingers further and further. Oh fuck. I’m so close. 

“Oh fuck. Zayn. Zayn. Zaynie. Harder. I need it.” Oh fuck. I’m coming. One dump load of cum. Fuck. With Zayn in my mind. How am I gonna survive in Australia? I’ll be living with him. I get some tissues and clean myself. 

*END OF SMUT*

Well, that was something else. I”ll go for a quick shower before we leave. It’s half past six now. I need to be at the airport at half past 10. To make sure that I’m on time, we have to leave two hours early. That gives me one hour to get everything and myself ready. Enough time for a shower. 

I walk to the bathroom and jump into the shower. I have to do my hair, I need it to shine. It will take some time, but I've got more than enough of that. After 30 minutes, I walk out of the shower. I look in the mirror, it looks good. So do my abs. If I’m not a sex magnet, I don't know who is. I put my clothes on and walk out of the bathroom. Time to check the details once more. I walk downstairs to check everything with Greg.

“Flight QR18 to Hamad International Airport. Leaves at 13:35 from gate 1D. 45 minutes transfer in Doha. Flight QR908 to Kingsford Smith International Airport. Leaves at 23:35 from gate 18. How many more times do you need me to say this? I - This doesn’t make me particularly happy, you know?"

“Ah Greggie, everything will be alright. Can you just tell me how early we have to leave and check if I have my passport?” Oh dang. I should've said that he could fuck Denise now without being too afraid of making too much noise. If I say it now, it would be too weird. Maybe some other time. 

“Look princess, your passport is here. And we need to be at the airport 3 hours early, as always. It’s a one-hour drive and we take a one hour marge. We need to be there at half past 10. That makes us leave at half past 8. So we have like 15 minutes before we really have to leave. Let’s put your stuff in the car, yeah?” Oh. Greg sounds really sad. I can’t cry now. Man up Niall.

“Okay. Are you gonna do it, or do you need my help?”

“I’ll do it princess. Go grab your coat, and get mum and dad, yeah?”

“Okay Greggie.” Let’s find mum & dad. Strange that they’re in the same house again. I walk from the kitchen through the open doors into the livi- EWL. I didn’t need to see them snogging. Brrrr. I´m gay for a reason. Well, if this brings them back together I might as well stay in Australia for two years. Who knows, maybe they’ll get married someday. I quickly walk back to the kitchen. I'll act like I didn't see that happen.

“MUM, DAD, ARE YOU THERE? WE NEED TO GO!!! WE MIGHT GET LATE!!” I hope that it’s safe to speak to them now. 

“Ah, there you are. Let’s go!” I grab their hands and pull them to the car. “Greg is already loading the car. Take your coat and let’s go!” I pick mine and run to the car. Greg is done already and keeps the door open for me.

“Excited much, eh?” I run to Greg, give him a hug and get in the car. I fasten my seatbelt and I’m excitedly waiting for mum and dad to get in. Greg sits beside me and takes my hand. I smile at him. Oh shit. Mum’s crying. This is gonna be a long ride. 

\---xx---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make chapter 0 like one short chapter but I failed so I changed my idea and the first real chapter will be at the airport, that's where it all starts. I'm not gonna promise an amount of words but I hope double the amount of this. This was also my first smut ever written, no hate pls. And y'all have to wait a bit for Liam, I think that he doesn't meet him in the first few chapters. Well that was like it, don't forget to join ma discord server to talk about this and leave votes/kuddos and comments!
> 
> \---
> 
> Potato


	5. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yurp. They arrived at the airport. Alexa, play cry me a river. Also, I know that it goes different in real life but it’s for the sake of the story.

_I wanna stay up all night_

_And jump around until we see the sun_

**Dublin Airport, Ireland. Nialls’POV.**

5 more miles. 5 more miles to the parking garage. 5 more miles till we’re at the airport. Is that where my exchange starts? I think that you could say so. I’m really excited to go, but I’m not so excited to say goodbye. This is my first time flying alone. It’s quite a long flight so there are people that will help me. I hope that they are nice. I wish that Greg was there too with me through the passport check. What if something goes wrong? He can’t help me. I quietly start crying. The tears are rolling down my cheek.

“Greggie?”

“Yes prin-. Are you crying Ni?” Oh great, he already noticed it.

“Yeah, uhm. What if something goes wrong? You can’t help me. I’m all alone. I don’t know how to do this.” Shit. Why do I only realise this now. Maybe I should just stay home.

“Listen princess. Everything will be alright. We filled everything in, together, with mum and dad. There are no mistakes. You just got a new passport, everything will be fine. We can facetime until you board, okay? You brought like 5 power banks, so that shouldn't be a problem.” Greg chuckles. He’s probably right. Everything will be alright.

“Okay Greg. You’ll stay with me till the security right? And I can FaceTime you as soon as you left?” I stop crying, but there are still some tears left.

“Of course Ni. That’s why I gave you the iPhone 11, innit?” He wipes the tears from my cheeks.

“Thanks Greggie, you really didn’t have to do that. You’re the best brother in the world!” Yup. That’s right. Greg gave me an iPhone 11 for christmas. To stay in touch, and to make sure that I don’t forget him. I won’t forget him. Even if I had an Iphone 6, he will always be the best brother in the world.

“And look, we’re here! The adventure begins now Ni!” Wait? Are we there already? We’re already parked. Time flies when you’re having fun, and apparently it does when you aren't, as well. Greg released my seatbelt and I lean in for a quick hug before I leave the car. I run to the back and open the trunk.

“Mum? Can you get a trolley?” Oh, she already has one. Great. I get my suitcases out of the trunk and load them on the trolley. I give mum a hug and Greg slides my backpack on. Okay, he should also get another hug. I hug Greg, and before daddy can say something I make sure to hug him too. I close the trunk and wait till dad closes the car. I give him a kiss as I promised before, and now we´re ready to go. “Okay, let’s go!”

While we walk to the terminal, I glance at my watch. It’s five to ten. So I have 45 minutes until I have to say goodbye. It means that we still have time for some Nando’s. “Daddy, can we get Nando’s? We have 45 minutes, more than enough time. If we grab it to-go, we can go to the panoramic terrace and eat it there.”

“Yeah I think that’s the best way to say goodbye to our princess dad, mum.” Note to self, another hug for Greg.

“Okay, let’s do it. Wait here while I go inside, yeah?”

“Okay daddy. Thank you so much. Can you get me the Peri-Peri chicken wrap?” He chuckles when I say this. Well, it’s my favourite food. They shouldn’t be surprised. I sit down in Greg’s lap and mum ruffles my hair. I jump up when dad comes back and grab Greg's’ hand. We walk and talk and laugh till we arrive at the terrace. We eat silently and watch the planes take off. We all know it’s time to say goodbye once we’re done. I get up, collect our trash and throw it away.

“Shall we- shall we go then?” Greg's voice breaks, is he crying? Shit!

“Carry me Greggie? Please?” I hope that it will cheer him up. I squeak when he lifts me up on his back. He throws me over his shoulders and runs to the check-in desk. We both giggle as he puts me down. I hug him tightly.

“Thanks Greg, it saved me some energy.” We wait till mum and dad arrive with the trolley and I head for the check-in desk. I have to wait for like 15 minutes before it’s my turn.

“Good morning. Passport, ticket & Visa please.” I hand over my bundle of papers.

“Good morning. How are you?” I ask, as she takes over my papers and starts scanning things.

“I’m great, how are you, mister? I see that you’re travelling alone, do you have the consent paper?” I get it out of my backpack and hand it over.

“I’m fine, thanks. Is this any good of a form? If it’s not, my parents are here. I could get them.” I really hope that it's just fine. It would be a bummer if we still need to fill in some forms.

“No, this is good. Can you please put the first suitcase on the belt?” I lift the case up and place it on the belt. It’s 29.8 kg. 30 kg is allowed, so I’m safe.

“Okay, Mr. Horan, this is your first ticket. You leave from gate 1D, boarding zone 2, seat 26A. If you place the second suitcase on the belt, I’ll get you your second ticket.” I place the second suitcase on the belt.

“Uhm, we also asked for an attendant? Do I have one?" I ask. Well, I hope so. Not sure if I can do it otherwise.

“Yeah, you got someone. Let me have a look. Anyway, your second ticket for Doha-Sydney, gate 18, zone 2 and seat 32K. And your attendant is Sapphire. She stands at the exit. She has a sign with your name on it. Everything is good here. Here are your documents, Have a nice stay, Mr. Horan!” Thanks to one addition, everything went fine.

“Okay, thank you. Have a good day!” I walk to the end of the row with desks and see someone with a sign, ‘Mr. NJ Horan’. Well, that’s a chic. I walk over to the lady with the sign. “Excuse me? Are you Sapphire? I’m Niall Horan"

“Hello Mr. Horan! You’re right, I’m Sapphire. I’ll be your personal attendant. Are you ready to go?” Wow. She’s gorgeous. It’s that I’m gay, otherwise I'd definitely date her.

“Uhm, no. I still need to say goodbye to my family. And please, call me Niall.” If I want to go on that exchange, I have to say goodbye. I won’t make it past the security otherwise. Instead, it would be a trip to the morgue. We walk over to my family and I start with Greg. I give him one big hug.

“I’m gonna miss you so much Greggie. You´re the best brother I could ever wish for. I´m going to call you as soon as we're through security, yeah? Don’t get too attached to Denise, I’ll be back.” He says his goodbye to me and releases me. This is definitely the hardest part of the day. Next is dad.

“Hey daddy, I’m gonna miss you lots. Make sure to call me, yeah? And don’t adopt someone to replace me please.” He chuckles. Good. He gives me a hug and wishes me fun. I’m thankful for such a dad. The last one is mum. I’m ready for a river full of tears. I walk to her and hug her.

“I’m gonna miss you so much mummy. I’ll make sure to text you, not to get anyone pregnant, I won’t drink or do drugs, I’ll be safe, I’ll listen to the Malik family, don’t worry, yeah?” We both start crying and she hugs me tightly.

“Have fun baby”

\-----

I follow Sapphire to the passport control. Because we paid a little bit extra to get a personal attendant. I get to use the flight crew check-in services. Okay, I think it’s not a bit extra, might be a lot extra. It gives me a personal flight-attendant who picks me up after the check-in, stays with me during the security checks and looks after me during the flight. It’s my first time flying alone and I’m just 16 so it might come in handy.

“So Niall, where’s the trip going?” Oh, yeah of course, she only stays with me during the first flight.

“I’m going to Sidney. I’ll do an exchange year in Australia.”

“Wow, that’s cool. I did an exchange year to Columbia once. It’s a really beautiful experience. Let me know if you’ve got any questions.” Great! Now I’ve got something to talk about if the conversation dies.

“Okay, cool. How does this exactly work? Do I need to stick with you all the time?” I hope not. I might find some hot boy to hook-up with.

“No, you need to be with me until we’re through security. After that I’ll get you a time when you need to be at the gate. In the meantime, you can do whatever you want, as long as it doesn’t violate any rules. Okay?” Good. I could let someone ruin my as- wait. That might not be a good idea before these 2 long flights.

“Okay. So I could go and make use of the shower facilities?” Let’s change the topic.

“Yeah, of course. As long as you don't go and shower with someone else, it’s good.” How- how did she get to know?

“Uhm, no.” I blush like a tomato. “That wasn’t my intention.” Fuck.

“It’s alright. You have the consent form, right? Otherwise we should go back before we’re in the safe zone.” Uh, yeah I have it? They asked for it at the check in silly.

“Yes, and my passport. I have everything, they checked it when I checked in.” Okay, just to be sure, I checked it again.

“Great. You’ll have to take the left line. Just wait there for me when you’re done okay?” Oh. We’re using different lines. Maybe that’s for the best, she won’t find my condoms in this case.

“Okay. I’ll wait after I'm done. I’ll see you soon!” I walk to the left line and see that I have to wait and can sit on a bench. Well, that’s something new. I might as well give Greg an update. I open my phone and send him a text: “Hey Greggie, just arrived at the border control. Imma call you when I pass. Love u!”. I open Instagram and scroll a bit when a guard calls me.

“Goodmorning. Plane Ticket, passport and badge please.” Badge? What does he mean?

“Uhm, here are my ticket, passport and consent form, but what do you mean by badge? I’m here because I’m travelling with a special attendant.” Did I lose something? Is this a hidden camera prank?

“Oh, no, don’t worry. If that’s the case, your ticket should be enough. Give me a second okay?” He must have seen how stressed I was, because he handed me a lollipop.

“Okay. Thanks for the lollipop!” I get the lollipop out of it’s wrab and start licking it.

“Okay, this seems all good. Why and how long are you going to be staying in Australia?”

“Almost a year. I’m doing a exchange year, so I’ll return in the first week of the new year.” Well, this went all good.

“Okay, you’re all good. Enjoy your stay, Mr. Horan!” Wait, how does he know my name? Oh yeah, right, I gave him my passport.

“Thank you, have a nice day, officer!” I get my papers and walk to the safety check. I get my phone and send a message to Greg: “Passport check went all good. TTYL.”

I don’t have to wait for the safety check. But what am I gonna do with my lollipop? Why did he gave it to me if I can’t start having it immediately? I will just put it back in the wrap. I put the lollipop in my bag and put my bag in a basket. My sweater, belt and jacket go in another basket. Just when I’m about to walk to the scanner, I see one hot piece of twink. Okay, fuck what I said before, I’m going to get this ass destroyed. Let’s keep my watch on. I walk through the scanner but nothing happens. Damnit. How am I gonna get him now? Maybe I should’ve put something in my bag. I hope that it will get a trigger.

“Whose bag is this?” Wait, that’s my bag, yes!

“That is mine, is something wrong?” I try to flirt with him, but it goes horrible, I guess.

“No, everything is alright. Have fun!” Did he- Did he just wink at me?

“Okay. Uhm, thank you. See you later?” Yeah well, that was the best I could do. I’m still underage, so I shouldn’t have expect something to be fair. I walk to the exit and see that Sapphire didn’t finish the checks yet. I might as well text Greg again: “Just passed safety check. Everything’s great. The guard was hot asf.” I open Instagram and scroll a bit until Sapphire arrives.

“Did everything go good, Niall?” Whoops. I jump a little. Didn’t see her coming.

“Oh, uh, yeah. Didn’t notice you.” She starts chuckling.

“It’s alright. We have one and a half hours before the boarding starts, so meet me in an hour at the gate. Is that okay with you?” One hour seems good. I can get some Starbucks, view the planes and facetime Greg.

“Yeah okay, it seems good. See you at the gate Sapphire!” I get my phone out and call Greg.

Facetime call

N: Hey Greggie

G: Hey princess, how are you?

N: I’m good, everything went smoothly. Heading to the starbucks now.

G: Great, whatcha taking?

N: Iced coffee, I think? And definitely some chocolate cake. 

G: Great choice, as always. When you want to die.

I chuckle. My brother is a dork!

N: Greg! You don’t say that!

G: Sorry princess. Hey, I gtg. We’re just leaving the airport, so my WiFi will die.

N: Okay! Bye Greggie!

I end the call and order my starbucks. I wait for my order to be called and decide to send a message to Miss Malik: “Hello Miss Malik. I just checked in and passed all the checks. Boarding starts in 1.5 hours. I’ll text you again when I’m in Doha. Yours sincerely, Niall Horan.”

I get my coffee and walk to the terrace. I sip my coffee while I watch people running, planes starting and landing, cars driving by and I listen to the announcements. I decide to eat my cake at the gate, seeing that 45 minutes have already passed. I get up and walk to gate 1D. I’ve never flew from this gate before, so I need to find it first. I look at the signs and see that I need to keep walking straight. I step on the travelator and look for the gate numbers. Gate 1A, gate 1B, gate 1C, ah, gate 1D. My stop. I get of the travelator and walk to the gate-personnel.

“Uhm, hello? I need to report here for Sapphire? She’s my personal attendant?” How does this work?!

“Okay, are you mister Horan? Can I see your passport?” I get my passport again and show it to him.

“Yeah, that’s me. Here you go.” What do I do now?

“Okay, thank you. We will notify her that you’ve arrived. You can go and take a seat in zone 2.” Oh, that’s all.

“Okay, thank you.” I walk to zone 2, sit down in a chair and start eating my cake. After I’ve finished the cake I stand up, throw the napkin away and take place on another chair. Some kid sat down were I sad first. I open my book about Australia and start reading it. I haven’t started it before the exchange started because I want everything to be kind of a surprise. It’s getting busier and busier, I think that the boarding is about to start. I’m only in zone 2, so I can continue reading for a bit. But then there’s an announcement over the PA system: “Dear passengers, unfortunately, the economy class cabin is overbooked. Mister N.J. Horan from Mullingar, please come to the desk. I repeat, the economy class cabin is overbooked. Mister N.J. Horan from Mullingar, please come to the desk.” I- what. Can’t I go on the flight? Do I need to go home? I start crying. I get up and walk to the desk.

“Uhm, I- I need- I needed to report?” I stop crying, but the tears are still visible.

“Oh honey, don’t worry. Crying isn’t necessary.” What do you mean- “You’re getting upgraded to our business class, Q-suite.” Wait, what?!

“I’m going in - in business class?” I can’t believe it.

“Yeah, and it’s free. You should thank your friend aboard the plane, mister. You can go in now.” OH MY GOD

“Okay, thanks!” I - What happened to me. I walk to the bridge and almost walk too far. I need to take the business class exit. I walk into the plane and I’m greeted by Sapphire.

“Hello Niall. They told me that you were crying. I’m so sorry, that wasn’t my intention.” Ah, she’s so sweet.

“It doesn’t matter, Sapphire. Everything is good now.” Yeah, it is. I’m in fcking business class!!

“Okay, follow me to your seat. I won’t be your attendant during the flight, I’m not on business class today, but I’ll make sure to check on you okay?” Whatever, I don’t care.

“Yeah okay, it’s fine.” I follow her to my seat and take place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was chapter 1! It keeps getting longer and longer, idk what to do with the next chappie. Might be the flight, might be the transfer, might be the arrival. Liam will join the story on like the second day that Niall’s in Australia, he first needs to settle in and shit. Don’t forget to leave a kuddo and comment!
> 
> \---
> 
> Potato


	6. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ma fellow potatoes. New chappie. I decided to skip the flight. It would take too much time. We’re now in Australia and Niall is waiting on his suitcases. He just finished a twenty-two hour trip, so he’s currently tired. More photos of the house, rooms etc. can be found in the attached link. Enjoy!

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

**January 19, 2020. Sydney, Australia. Niall’s POV.**

They’re almost there. My first steps on Australian ground. Well, I’ve done quite a few, but I don’t think it counts. It would count as soon as I walk through the doors. But first, do I need to find my suitcases.

The conveyor is still putting suitcases on the belt, so I just have to be patient. I hope that it goes quickly, I’m very tired. Ah, there’s the first one. I get it off the belt on my new trolley. Great, this also gives me a place to sit. I have to wait for five more minutes before I see my second suitcase.

Good, only customs left. Maybe I’ll get featured in Border Patrol, who knows? I walk to the customs area where they look at the paper that I had to fill in, but I don’t need an extra check. Strange. I walk through the doors and look for the Maliks. Oh gosh. There they are. They brought a banner with my photo on it. It says ‘WELCOME TO AUSTRALIA, NIALL!’. I can’t imagine what people are thinking of them, or, worse, me. I decide to just walk over to them. It needs to happen, anyway.

“Hey, I’m Niall. Nice to meet you, Mr. And Mrs. Malik. Nice to meet you too, Zayn.” I nod at all of them.

“Oh dear, call me Trisha please. We’re gonna spend the next year together. It’s so nice to finally meet you.” I chuckle. Good, first impressions are important, and I guess that I made a pretty good first impression.

“Okay, Mrs.- uh, Trisha. Thank you.” Why do I always have to make this mistake for a good second impression? Ugh!

“Uhm, hi, I’m Zayn. Good to see ya. Can I hug ya?” Wow! He looks like Aladdin.

“Sure. Love your accent, by the way.” He comes in and gives me a tight hug.

“Thanks. And by the way, I played Aladdin in the school musical.” Oh, oops. Did I say that out loud?!

“Yeah, you did. Just like that.” He chuckles, while I smile awkwardly.

“Uh, I tend to do that too sometimes. But the school has musicals? What else do they have?” I hope that I didn’t sound too enthusiastic.

“G’day son! Hi, I’m Yaser Malik, nice to meet you too. You can call me Yaser. Glad to see that you and my beta are mates already. Shall we go to the car?” Right, Mr. Malik, almost forgot about him. And beta? Sounds like an interesting name.

“DAD! I asked you to not call me that in public.” Well, Zayn doesn’t seem to like it.

“What’s the problem, Zayn? Nobody else is going to hear it, and Niall is gonna be a part of our family, isn’t he?” I guess I am?

“I am. But you can call me omega, because I’m 100 percent gay. And thank you- uh, Yaser.” So. That’s also out. No more secrets.

“Well, in that case, you've got someone to discuss your problems with, beta. Anygays, let’s go to the car.” Oh yeah, I had forgotten that Zayn was already out. I don’t have to worry about that.

We walk to the car and we chat a bit about the flight, my life in Ireland, and what we’re gonna do today. Zayn loads my suitcases in the trunk and we take place in the back seats, while Trisha buys us some food. They have a Tesla model X. Good for the environment, and good for me, I guess?

Trisha comes back from ‘Grill’d, a burger restaurant. She assures me that I can eat in the car, even though I dropped a piece of tomato. It seems as if I joined the best family out there. During the car ride, I talk a lot with Zayn about the school and what we can do. Yaser and Trisha try to persuade me to join everything there is at school, but I don’t think I’m going to do that. I want to be able to do other things too. Besides the lessons, which take place until at least noon every day, it’s mandatory to join at least two extra-curricular activities, and one should be a sport. I’m thinking of joining either rugby or watersports and a music-ish club. We will see.

We arrive at the Malik house, and it looks amazayn. Amazayn, did you see what I did there? Amazing plus Zayn, amazayn. Their house is a cute, grey, two-storey house downtown, with some villas at the opposite side of the road.

We walk inside and honestly, the house looks good. I’m too tired to take it all in, but the first impression is good. But I just want to sleep at the moment.

“Niall, may I offer you something? And would you like to see the house?” Oh, I swear, Trisha is so sweet.

“Can I get some water, Trisha? And if I’m being honest, I just want to sleep. The flight really got to me and I’m bloody tired.” Yaser laughs as I say that. I wonder what’s so funny.

“Okay, that’s alright. Good to see that you’re already picking up the Australian words. Trisha will get you some water and let me show you your room. We can talk after that, okay?” Yaser says. Oh, so that’s what was so funny.

“Yeah, that would be amazing.” I decide to wait with the joke till I’m awake. I follow Yaser to my gorgeous room and sink into the bed. I fall asleep immediately.

\---------------------

I wake up from my nap. It’s 16:13, but I don’t know how long I slept for. Time Zones are difficult things. I decide to send a quick text to my family to let them know that I woke up from my nap and when I get the house tour, I'll tell them about it as well, later.

My eyes fall on a little note in a cute handwriting: ‘Ello Niall. Hope that ya slept well. Brought ya suitcases to your room. I’m next door, ya can come over when you’re awake. - Zayn’. Great. He didn’t have to take my suitcases upstairs, I could’ve done that myself, but now I can at least change in some other clothes. It’s pretty hot, so I decided to go with a Bermuda pant and a Hawaiian shirt. I walk to Zayn’s room and knock on the door. “Uhm, can I come in?”

“Sure Niall, come in mate!” I walk into his room and it see that he was watching a Mumfod & Sons concert. Great music, I’m a fan of them too.

“You asked me to come to your room when I wake up, so uhm, here I am?”

“Yeah. Did ya have a good rest?” Okay. Let’s joke.

“Sure. It was amazayn.” Let’s hope that he gets it. And yes, he starts chuckling.

“That’s a good one. Let’s go downstairs, okay? I’ll show you the house, and mom and dad can go over the rules with you.” He seems a little bit too excited.

“Okay, sure. Can’t wait to see the house. The outside view looked gorgeous.” No lies here.

“Okay, follow me. So this is my room. You obviously already saw your room, do you like it? I helped design it.” Oh my god, he looks so cute. His eyes are sparkling.

“Yeah I love it. It looks so good and so does this one.” He’s really good.

“Cool. Well, if you follow me to the corridor, I will show ya our bathroom. It doesn’t has a bathtub, but my parents' room does, so if you want to take a bath ya can just ask them.” We walk into the bathroom and it looks really nice. Everything looks modern, while my dad’s house was a bit more retro.

“I love everything I saw until now, Zayn.” Good words can be said. I follow him while we walk downstairs. The stairs start, or end, in the hallway, where we also entered the house.

“That's good to hear. So here we have the entrance with the downstairs toilet and our wardrobe, and if we go inside this door, we have the living room. Let’s get inside.” I follow him inside and the living room looks just as good. They surely love plants. Trisha & Yaser greet us and ask us to sit down.

“You were getting a house tour, Niall? We just wanted to speak about the rules with you, and after that, Zayn may continue.” Fair enough, why shall we wait if we can do it now? The sooner the better right?

“Okay, sure. Without rules, no world right?” I don’t really know what to say.

“Exactly. Well, besides the rules of the exchange organisation, we would like to add seven rules ourselves. You're as old as Zayn is, so you’ll get the same rules as him. Rule number one: Absolute no drugs or alcohol. If there are really special occasions, we will give you ONE beer. Rule number two: You clean your own room. You vacuum it at least once a week, and on wednesday, it will be cleaned with our help. Rule number three: you do your own laundry. That means, you put your dirty clothes in the washing machine, get them out of the dryer and fold them yourself. Rule number four. You help us with the groceries and cook once a week. Rule number five: if you want to use the pool, you help us with cleaning. Rule number 6: the standard curfew is 11 pm. If you want to get home later, you can ask us. If you "have to" get home later because you’re stranded, call us. And last but not the least, rule number seven: you can only invite your friends OR hangout with your friends if you follow the other 6 rules. Do you understand that?”

“Wow, that was a lot. But the rules seem fair. I might forget one in the first week though. And you have a swimming pool?” Wow. They don’t stop surprising me. The rules are normal and fair, and if I have to clean the swimming pool in order to use it, sure, why not?

“Okay, we will remind you to do the chores. And yeah, we have a swimming pool. Zayn will show it to you in a second. Zayn, is Louis coming over today?” Louis? Who is Louis?

“Yeah I’ll show it to you after I finish inside. Louis & Liam are arranging some things for Harry’s birthday party, so he might come over later tonight, but he also might go to Harry instead. We will see. Are you ready to go, Niall?” Liam? Harry? Oh, of course, those must be his friends.

“I’m ready to explore. Are those three your friends?” If I don’t ask you’ll never know.

“Yeah. Louis is my best friend, Harry is his boyfriend and Liam is Harry’s best friend. He also lives at the opposite side of the street. We can pay him a visit tomorrow if you’re up for it. But yeah, this is our dining room and the kitchen. We are here a lot of times during the day, I also do my homework here, and you can always grab a bite.” Well, this looks like a place where I can enjoy myself. No, stop your dirty mind.

“Cool. I think that I’ll come here quite a lot to grab a bite.” Yeah, I eat a lot.

“You have a big appetite, huh? But come, follow me to the best room, our music room!” WHAT?! WHAT DON’T THEY HAVE?!!

“You have a music room? Why would you have that?” I can’t believe it. We walk into the room and it’s fucking perfect. It has piano, drums, guitars. Oh, I love this place.

“Yeah, I want to become a musical star, so I need somewhere to practice. Do you like it?” Musical star, that’s nice. Maybe I want a career in music too. I like him.

“No. I love it. This is so great! Can I use this whenever I want?” I really hope so.

“Yeah, sure. Just not after ten, mom & dad want a bit of silence. Ready to go outside?” Well, I understand that.

“Yess! Can’t wait to see your pool.” Well, I hope that it isn’t some inflatable baby pool though. That would be a bummer.

“Okay, follow Zayn then!” We walk to the garden and my mouth drops open.

“I know that isn’t that much, but-” Okay, I have to intervene.

“It isn’t that much, Zayn?, Okay the garden might be small, but I love it. The tropical theme is awesome, the swimming pool is perfect and the little house is so cute!” I might as well move into that tiny house.

“Glad to hear that. I thought that you expected some huge garden with a pool that has a slide and all, but luckily you didn’t.” How could he think that I wouldn’t like this?

“Zayn, really, this is so great. Can we go for a swim?” If he says yes I’ll see him shirtless too. Win-win situation.

“Sure, let’s change.”

**[PHOTO'S OF HOUSE](https://drive.google.com/drive/folders/15VvgOi7d65hQd11ZSCvQg0ALni3ASm4R?usp=sharing)**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter, kinda a filler because nothing really important happens, but also not really a filler because it has a lot of words and Niall is changing into his new life and getting to know his house is important. I might make a bonus chapter with some Ziall fluff about their swimming adventures, that will be posted either on wednesday or thursday. Take care and don’t forget to vote/ kudo/ comment!
> 
> \---  
> Potato


End file.
